battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BattlefrontUpdates
If you need help with anything, you can ask Sam, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Things to Remember *This Wiki will not stand for any sort of vandalism or illegal or malicious content in the user or namespaces. *Please do not make nonproductive edits. Fan fiction is not accepted, with an exception of certain circumstances. *Be polite, friendly, and use tolerable language. *We accept the wide and diverse culture, so please do not edit a page just to change British English to American English and vice versa. *On your profile page, you might notice that you have a template that states your rank, which should be "Ensign." Please note that this is an Admin-edit only system where the Administrator will grant you promotion. Note that this is not a discriminating system, but a way to keep track on the amount of time the user have been in the wiki and the consistency of edits in an amount of time. To understand how to be promoted, please visit this blog. Meet the Admins *Anakin Skyobiliviator: AKA "Anakin": a Canadian Admin that tries to be a good friend to all editors on the Wiki. He strongly dislikes "The Clone Wars" television series. *King of All 42, AKA "Kingo," is a simple and easy to get along Englishman. Helpful to most users, but like other Admins, he dislikes and deals with vandals. *Sam1207, or simply "Sam," is a programmer and another Wikia Contributor from England, who will be happy to help you with technical issues here. Get started Template Page - Manual of Style - Ask a Technical Question Hi! Honestly, we don't really need more admins at this time, but we are willing to listen to your suggestions and learn about your programs, i.e. YouTube channel. Granted, not many of us is here to keep an eye much, but we still stop by enough to regulate our quiet community. Also, please do not leave so many contact information out there. Thanks for coming by, though. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:06, December 29, 2013 (UTC) *Also, please clearify more on what do you mean by "how to contribute," as this is a free roaming Battlefront database. If you mean how you can help out, I do have a few suggestions if you are willing to handle them. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:17, December 29, 2013 (UTC) *No problem! We always try our best to help out a brand new user! What you basically do is go to a person's talk page and click the Leave Message button on top of the page, and it will lead you to an empty editing window. When there, it is recommended (from me anyway) to leave a headline, by putting the topic of the conversation on the text box on the top right corner that said "Add the section headline" (this is not nessessary if no one post a talk message after your message, and you can just continue by adding bullets, like this post.) and after putting desired message, sign with four tildes (~~~~) I know it is incovenient, but it will be a habit sooner or later. Your message earlier is not deleted (please avoid doing that as it sets a good record) but I will remove the contact info. And alternate way of communication, if I could know your time zone, perhaps we could converse on the Wiki's chat system (the Comlink). Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:14, December 29, 2013 (UTC) *Okay, thanks for reply, it is understandable that you didn't add bullets as your message is further up the page and it is inconvenient for me too. Now, point by point, what you want to do is to give a link to our wiki in your videos? In that case, you are more than welcome to, but I just want to see your video content first (you know, just to get a hang of what we are going for here). Also, as you are Swedish (congratulations on being the first User from Sweden I have met, and in this wiki!) I hope you don't mind redirecting you to contact more with King of All 42 as he lives in England, an hour behind you; which makes communication exchange much faster, though I am more than willing to further communicate with you if you want. I already notified him of your presence in this wiki, so talking with him will be no problem. I don't personally do Twitter so that will be a problem, and rarely use Steam, and wiki is my main form of social media really ;). But I think this may lead to interesting results as I was planning to make a YouTube channel for this wiki when it got more popular anyway, so this will help out for now. By the way, when you leave the message, don't forget the four tildes (~~~~) or else I will have to guess who sent me a message! Thanks! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 06:32, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hi. I'm the other admin here, I thought I'd now say hi. I assume that this is your you tube channel. I've been very impressed with the quality of the videos, I subscribed and I've also liked your FB page. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 10:14, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Anakin is defiantly the one to see about a news section. Once one has been established I'll link up all your videos and things. As soon as anything solid on any content (besides Hoth) excluding it's existence I'll add it to Star Wars:_Battlefront_III. As for other ways of contacting me you can use my Redacted, I only have a personal FB account. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 15:48, January 4, 2014 (UTC) *Hey, just checked your YouTube, and I should say, I am impress by the quality of it! I overhears that there is something that you want with the news, is it anything I could help with? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 13:48, January 6, 2014 (UTC) RE: I do have an email, though I don't see it very often, so go ahead and send me email if it is not urgent. If it is urgent, send it here on wiki. It is anakinskyobiliviator@gmail.com and please do not spread it around (I know that you knew that already, just to make sure). As for the news, I believe it have to go through me as you don't exactly know how to use the wiki yet, and I don't want to accidentally delete a few lines of code. (I can teach you when I have time). Also, we normally try our best to update it weekly, so if there is many update in a week, can you summerize it by Sunday? Also, since we like your content, we might even form an alliance with your YouTube channel. I know you have a lot of videos, so when you make an update video, you can try to upload it into our wiki also. If you don't know how, feel free to ask anyone to upload it for you. Thanks, and best wishes! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:10, January 8, 2014 (UTC)